How To Chase Away The Boogeyman
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Pippa thinks the boogeyman is under her bed, so Jack shows her how to chase him away. First contribution to the ROTG fandom. -Now includes sequel chapter!-
1. Chapter 1

**How To Chase Away The Boogeyman**

_A/N: Well hello there, people of the Rise Of The Guardians fandom! I have come to join you all._

_Basically I really like the characters in this film so most stuff I write will be exploring back stories and characterisation and such. Maybe one or two will be written with some plot, but probably not for a while. Soooo you get short stuff like this :3_

_Okay, so, little oneshot of Jack as a human, before he was Jack Frost. Apparently people call his sister Pippa a lot, so that's what I went with because like hell I know. I'm totally new to this fandom._

_Well, hope you guys enjoy!_

~~::.::~~

"Jack! Jack, wake up!"

Jack groaned as he turned over in his bed, blearily opening his eyes. Through the gloom of the night, he could see his sister Pippa. She stood by the side of his bed, her brows furrowed in a nervous, fearful expression, occasionally glancing back over the other side of the room where her own bed was.

"Hey Pipsqueak. What is it?" He mumbled, smiling slightly.

"I'm scared, the boogeyman is under my bed!" Pippa cried quietly. She sniffled and looked down at her older brother.

"Aw no, the boogeyman? He's a nasty piece of work. Come on, hop in." Jack murmured, lifting up the corner of his blanket in invitation, and Pippa crawled in eagerly. Jack let her cuddle up close, before he talked again. "Now, there's a way to chase away to boogeyman, d'ya know how?" Pippa shook her head. "Alright, here, I'll show you."

"See under your bed?" He paused and waited until Pippa nodded slightly. "Right, look straight into the darkness... And pull the stupidest face you can."

"What?" Pippa furrowed her brows in confusion and disbelief, looking over her shoulder at Jack. He laughed and ruffled her hair, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Yep! Look Pip, like this..." Jack scrunched up his nose, and wiggled his eyebrows, and stuck out his tongue in the direction of Pippa's bed. The young girl giggled, and turned to cross her eyes and puff out her cheeks at the underside of the bed. "And now tell him you ain't scared. And if you ain't scared, he can't do anything. See?"

Pippa nodded, and frowned at the darkness, muttering resolutely "I'm not scared of you." Jack smiled gently down at her, ruffling her hair again and wrapping an arm around her to hug her close.

"There ya go. Now come on Pipsqueak, sleep, brother Jack is tired."

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Yay! Short, I know, but I quite liked the idea._

_Now actually, the first draft of this I had contained the usual, adult's argument: he's not real. I originally wrote it down as _"Course he ain't. The boogeyman ain't real, and even if he was, he couldn't hurt ya."

_However, I changed it because I didn't think that was Jack's character. I've read quite a few things on here where Jack is shown as 'still a child' – I know some people don't agree with it, but to me, even if he is not 'technically' a kid he's still a child at heart. I imagine Jack to still believe into his teens, at least to some degree – because, after all, for example, where is the fun in Christmas once Santa isn't real? As a kid I loved Christmas, especially attempting to stay up all night to catch Santa. That was the whole fun of it. Losing the belief loses the fun. As such, I believe Jack would hold onto his belief in all of the Guardians while he was a human._

_Where the boogeyman comes into this is that as a child himself, he'd probably at some point believe and be scared of the boogeyman. His parents being adults they told him 'he doesn't exist so you shouldn't be scared' – but that doesn't help. That just brushes it off. Jack believes that the boogeyman exists, but is no longer scared of him (much like the film's view on it) and so encourages his sister that way. The pulling faces would be his way of making it fun and cheering his sister up to get her over the fear._

_Dunno if it makes sense when I explain it, but I know what I mean xD_

_Uh, if you like it, do drop a review! Cause if some people do like it, I'll keep writing for this fandom. And... yeah. That's about all I've got for now. Ciao._


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Chase Away The Boogeyman**

_A/N: Well, hello again. I wasn't anticipating being here again, but taking into consideration the lovely feedback I got, and a few requests for a sequel chapter, I decided 'why the hell not'. So, here you are, a combination of a few 'I'd love to see Pitch's reaction's and one 'repeat scene but with Jamie/Sophie' requests._

_You're all lucky I'm on a huge inspiration boost for this film (went to see it again yesterday, hurrah~!) so I can type out ideas pretty easily. It's also a bit longer, yay! Hope you guys like this one as much as you enjoyed the last one._

~~::.::~~

Jack was doing a night-time round of Burgess, freezing up the water that had melted over the course of the day, covering the town in another fresh coat of snow, when his eye caught an unusual shadow moving across the streets below.

He swooped down lower, looking at where the shadow had disappeared. He saw it again out of the corner of his eye, and darted towards it. The shadow that fell over the side of a nearby house morphed slightly, part of it seeming to split and jump into a window. Jack recognised the house as that of the Bennetts' and was immediately up at the window.

It wasn't Jamie's room – peering inside, Jack could see a little bundle of blankets that had to be Sophie. A shadow moved again, and a tiny whimper was heard from under the bundle as it curled up tighter. Jack climbed in carefully through the window, and the noise made the young girl gasp and look up sharply, though her face lit up when she saw the white-haired Guardian.

"Jack! Jack!" she called, reaching out her arms to him.

"Hey, Soph." He murmured, crossing the room and bending down to take her into his arms. She held on tight to his neck and tried to hide her face in his chest. "What's up?"

"Scary." Sophie whimpered, pointing back at her bed.

"Something scary, huh?" Jack leant over to place Sophie back on her bed, carefully prying her arms off his neck. She whined in protest, but he managed, and knelt down to be at eye level with her. "Want me to chase it off?"

Sophie nodded, the one big eye that wasn't covered by her hair blinking at him before she once again pulled her blankets tightly around her. Jack sent her a grin and lowered himself down until he could see under the bed. Through the darkness, he saw familiar golden eyes, narrowed as if glaring at him.

"Back to lurking under beds, huh?" Jack mused quietly, and heard Pitch growl lowly in response. Jack's eyes flickered up to where Sophie was gazing down at him expectantly, before looking back to Pitch with the beginnings of a smirk. "You know, I remember how I used to get rid of you."

Jack grinned and Pitch's eyes only narrowed even more, almost seeming to say 'don't you dare'. Of course, Jack being Jack, dare he did, pulling the same face at Pitch as he had with his sister all those hundreds of years ago. Pitch's lip curled in a disdainful snarl, and the space under the bed seemed to get even darker, to the point the only thing visible through it was his glowing eyes, filled with deep annoyance. Jack knew that since his defeat, Pitch was once again reduced to moving shadows and creaking floorboards, so the winter Guardian was taking away one of his few victories.

"Go and find another bed to hide under." He muttered lowly, gripping tighter to his staff in a warning gesture. Pitch blinked slowly at him, before the darkness melted away with a quiet growl of irritation and the shadow under the bed was nothing more than a normal shadow.

Jack stood up, smiling at Sophie, who was now giggling happily.

"Come on then, to bed." He got her to settle back, and pulled her covers up to her chin, and smiled when she mumbled a tired goodnight to him. "Sweet dreams, Soph."

As he jumped nimbly out onto the windowsill, Jack caught the stream of dreamsand flowing down into Sophie's window.

"On time as always, Sandy." He chuckled, before calling up the wind and setting off to continue spreading winter.

Who knew, maybe he'd make tomorrow a snow day...

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Well, I hope this was as good as what those of you who requested it expected... I tried to blend in the different versions people suggested._

_It took me a little while to get this one little section of this right: '_"Back to lurking under beds, huh?" Jack mused quietly, and heard Pitch growl lowly in response. Jack's eyes flickered up to where Sophie was gazing down at him expectantly, before looking back to Pitch with the beginnings of a smirk.'

_I think that, despite them obviously knowing he's got megalomanic, overboard tendencies, and needs to be kept under control, the Guardians would all feel at least a little sympathy/pity for Pitch after his defeat, most of all Jack. If you look at their expressions when Pitch is walked through by a child at the end, I think you can see it – because they all know how horrible it is to be walked through and be invisible. So, I don't like thinking of Jack mocking Pitch for being weakened or barely believed in. It seems cruel to me, and Jack is not cruel. I had a bit of trouble making that flow right without him just smirking at Pitch outright, but I got there eventually._

_Yes, you will be getting lengthy headcanons after every story I publish, because at the moment I'm writing around and figuring out these characters. Have fun with those xD But it's nice to know people's opinions of them, so I know if I'm doing it right._

_I must thank all the absolutely amazing people who reviewed last chapter: __**SaiyanEpicness, The Mutt Prince, RandomKrazyPerson, Reid Phantom, **__anon __**Nique17, blackkyu, 132, Torsamors, **__anon __**Guest, **__anon __**Adelle**__ and __**Alana-kittychan**__. Your feedback was much appreciated, so thanks many times over. Also to all the people who favourite and followed (for whatever reason xD) this story :3_

_Uhh... yep, that's about all for now. So, ciao guys!_


End file.
